Homeless Hare
Homeless Hare is a Merrie Melodies cartoon short starring Bugs Bunny, directed by Chuck Jones and released by Warner Brothers studios in 1950. Plot Bugs wakes up after a long night to find that a burly construction worker (whom Bugs derisively refers to as "Hercules") has just shoveled up his rabbit hole near a highrise building being built. Bugs kindly asks the construction worker to put his hole back, but the worker simply dumps Bugs and the dirt into a dump truck. Bugs angrily shouts "Hey, you big gorilla! Haven't you ever heard of the sanctity of the American home?" before another mound of earth falls on him and the truck hauls him away. But a when the worker exits the crane, Bugs calls him from the building under construction ("Yoo hoo! Hercules! Here's a message for ya!") dropping a brick on him (along with a telegram labeled "Eastern Onion" reading "Okay Hercules... You asked for it... Bugs Bunny"), then a steel girder, and then plays with the elevator controls while the worker is inside the elevator. Bugs then impersonates the project engineer and orders the worker to make a high brick wall. Next, Bugs traps the worker on a teeterboard, removing bricks one by one, causing it to tip forward. The worker, desperate not to fall, strips down to his underwear. Ultimately, the worker falls in the end. However, the worker manages to get the better of Bugs, knocking him out temporarily with a steel girder and causing Bugs to dumbly "sleepwalk" through a harrowing series of moving girders and other objects, finally regaining his senses when he falls into a barrel full of Water. When Bugs recovers and sees the worker taking the lunch of a shy worker for himself and sending the hapless man back to work, this infuriates Bugs. Bugs takes a look at the floor plans for the building, then drops a single red-hot rivet down a hole, which bounces around through an elaborate maze of objects, until it burns through a rope holding up a giant steel pipe. The pipe then falls on top of the worker (who echoes Candy Candido's radio catchphrase, "I'm feelin' mighty low"). Bugs says, "Do I get my home back, or do I have to get tough?"). The worker finally waves the white flag in defeat. The next shot is of the finished skyscraper, with a slight indentation in the middle. At the bottom, Bugs sits in his hole - the building has been built around it - and declares: "After all, a man's home is his castle." Edited versions When the short aired on ABC, the part where Bugs throws a brick to the construction worker's head with a message attached was edited to remove the brick actually making contact with his head and the shot of the brick on the construction worker's face before he rips the note off and reads it. See also *List of Bugs Bunny cartoons *''No Parking Hare'' - a remake of this cartoon in 1954 References External links * Category:1950 animated films Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Films directed by Chuck Jones Category:1950s American animated films